Something's Got To Give
by Gentlefurable
Summary: While having a nightmare, Haymitch makes a near fatal mistake that could cost him his relationship with Effie. On Hiatus until after June 21st, sorry for the setback!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **So I figured I'd write a multi chapter fic. I'm not sure how this is going to go, if you want to know my track record go to my profile and you'll see I'm not very good. I'm going to try and write longer chapters so I won't have to write as many. Think of this as the pilot chapter, if people like it, I'll continue. As always, enjoy.

Haymitch Abernathy was going to die. He knew it with every fibre of his being, there was no way he could get out of this one. He'd have to fight, and that wasn't his best asset, he was good at thinking and this was not something he could talk his way out of. These people wanted him dead, and they were going to stop at until he was six feet under. He wondered if it would hurt, chances are that it would because they usually killed people slowly. He hoped they wouldn't make it too bloody, his mother, brother and girl would be watching and he didn't want them to see him like that, for that memory to be burned into their brains for the rest of their lives.

He looked around him as they began to close in. God those blades looked sharp even though they'd been used to kill before. He'd been so close too, well, closer than he ever thought he would get. It had been a long time since anyone from Twelve had even stood their ground in the arena, as far as he knew the girl he was reaped with was still alive and here somewhere. He wished he'd made an alliance now; it might have come in handy. Haymitch chastised himself for his thoughts, all these stupid wishes he wanted to have, they hadn't been there before… then again this was the first time he'd been this close to death. Even as a seam kid starving in Twelve he'd been better off.

Grinning, Haymitch raised his knife. Two could play this game, and is he was going down; he was going down in a blaze of glory. And hey, if he would take even one with him then it will have been a good day.

Effie Trinket awoke with a start. What in Panem was that _noise?_ It sounded like someone was dying. Sighing she slipped out of bed, pulling on her slippers and a robe before she stepped out into the hall. She frowned, if that noise kept up it was going to wake up the Tributes and that wouldn't be good for anyone. They looked weak already; an interrupted night's sleep was not going to help them tomorrow when they would begin training. She padded down the hall in an attempt to deduce which room the noise was coming from. When she finally stopped in front of a room she sighed with resignation, it was Haymitch's room; he must have been in the middle of yet another nightmare.

He didn't have many nightmares that were this bad, she'd always figured that he be too drunk to dream. That the alcohol would have quietened his brain enough to keep the demons away and allow him a good night's sleep. Contrary to what Haymitch believed, his image impacted the Game as well. After all, who wanted to help out the tributes of a slovenly drunkard?

Effie let herself into his room with her key; she wasn't sure whether Haymitch knew that she had a key but it came in handy at times and it's not like she was letting herself in because it was fun. When the door closed behind her the first thing she noticed was the stench, the room always smelled like some form of alcohol but tonight there was something else in the air. The second thing she noticed was Haymitch writhing in the sheets, mumbling incoherently. Her features softened as she watched him, she did feel bad for him, she really did but if he wasn't going to help himself why would she bother trying?

She approached the bed slowly and quietly, swiftly dodging all the empty and almost so bottles on the ground. Pulling the two sides of her robe closer together she leaned over calling his name softly. Nothing. She sighed and tried again, louder this time and shook her head when she still did not get any reply. Whatever nightmare gripped him must have been holding on tightly, usually when she came to wake him up it was quick and easy and she could leave soon after she arrived. Shaking her head, Effie leaned over and placed her hands on his shoulders; giving him a good shake she called his name one last time…

They were stalling, why were they stalling? Haymitch idly wondered if it was to make him squirm, if it was it was working. He was now certifiably nervous and it was making him fidget which would look like weakness. They were sneering at him now as they closed in even more, there was no where he could go, and they'd encircled him.

"Haymitch."

He took a step back, they knew his name? He guessed they would have seen it at some point during the reaping and the interviews but he would never have guessed that they would have remembered. He didn't know they're names, didn't want to know they're name, they were careers after all.

"_Haymitch_" More insistent this time. What did they want?

He refused to answer them, wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Suddenly, all but one vanished leaving Haymitch witch even odds. He grinned, this was more like it, and he could probably take this one down. The career took a step forward and grinned at him, something was wrong though, his grin, it went from ear to ear, literally. Haymitch's eyes widened as he watched, that wasn't possible, was it even human? Apparently not as in the next moment it transformed, the body of a teenage boy turning into a griffin. It stood at least 10 feet tall, the claws as long as his arm, teeth shard enough too cut through steel. He reared back, he couldn't kill that! He didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of killing that thing!

Haymitch stared at it for another moment, before turning and bolting. His plan still stayed, if he was going to go down, he wasn't going down without a fight. His blood pounded in his ears and his feet flew over the ground. The adrenaline in his system spiked as he pushed himself to run faster. Deep down he knew he wouldn't be able to out run the creature, not only did the damn things have wings but its paws were huge. Even if it didn't fly it could out run him in less than three strides. He shuddered as he ran; he dreaded to think what it would do after it caught him.

He didn't even reach the trees.

Before he could register what was happening, he was flying backwards. He hit the ground hard, the breath knocked out of him as he collided with the unforgiving ground. He gasped for breath as he tried to roll over and run, he could fell rain hit his back as he tried to crawl away. Before he could get back to his feet a giant paw had flipped him onto his back. He brought his hand up to protect his face… well that was weird. There was blood on his hand, but he wasn't bleeding was he? There was blood on his arm too, he watched as more and more blood dripped onto his arm. His panic flared when the realization hit him, _it was raining blood!_

All of a sudden the blood stopped, and with a spreading feeling of dread he looked up to see the magnificent beast looming over him. Its sharp beak looking inches away from his face, its dark eyes looking at him with pure intent to kill. He watched too stunned to move as its break opened, he could see the back of the thing's mouth and would put money on the back it would swallow him whole if it wanted to. He closed his eyes as he brought his other arm up in a vain attempt to protect himself, this was it.

"HAYMITCH!"

He opened his eyes and glared at the beast, what was with the arena today? Why did everything that was going to kill him have to call out to him? Now annoyed, he pulled his knife out. This thing had had its chance to kill him, now he was going to fight back. With all the strength he could muster he reached up and thrust the knife into the neck of the giant beast…

Haymitch awoke with a start, and came face to face with Effie Trinket. He frowned, what was she doing in his room in the middle of the night? She was gaping at him and he looked down when he felt a hand on his. His hand was covered in blood, the hilt of his knife the only thing visible, the blade buried in Effie's abdomen. Without thinking he pulled the blade out and she collapsed onto him, he could feel her blood seeping into his clothing. As gently as he could he rolled her over, pressing his hand to her wound to try and stop the bleeding.

He must have started to yell because the next thing he knew his room was full of people, tributes and peacekeepers alike all firing questions at him. But he wasn't paying attention to any of them, his sole focus of Effie Trinket. He couldn't say he was especially fond of her but he hadn't wished her dead. He had to keep her calm, and conscious, yes she needed to stay awake.

He brushed her hair from her face, "Effie? Come on princess, open your eyes for me."

With a little more prompting, Effie finally opened her eyes. When he met he gaze the betrayal in hurt eyes cut him to the quick. He'd never wanted any of this to happen, he didn't want to be responsible for another death! He opened his mouth to apologize but before he could the medical team was in his room, taking Effie away. Questions were still being fired at him and he looked up to see Katniss and Peeta staring at him, horror in their expressions.

He looked down at his bloodied hands, "It was an accident." He murmured. When he looked back up they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

**A.N. **Wow! I was soo not expecting the reaction I got to this story. You guys totally made my week. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited this story, you make me want to continue it. If you like, please review and as always, enjoy.

Effie Trinket awoke to the sound of beeping and the smell of industrial disinfectant. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked against the bright lights in the predominantly white room. A healer's ward, that's where she had to be; it was the only place that made sense given her surroundings. On a whim she decided to sit up… and quickly decided that was not the best course of action. Bringing her hand to her abdomen she could feel the bandage through the hospital johnny. What happened? She pressed down lightly and hissed with pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you sweetheart."

Her head shot over to the man draped in the small chair in the corner of her room. She narrowed her eyes at him. What was he doing here?

All of a sudden she remembered. She'd been sleeping and she'd heard this _awful _noise and she'd gone to see what was happening. Haymitch had been having a nightmare; he'd been the one making all the noise… except when she tried to wake him he wouldn't wake up. She had tried a few times so she decided to shake him…

Effie flinched and recoiled, looking at him in horror. "You stabbed me!"

Effie thought that she saw a shadow of sadness pass over Haymitch's face but she couldn't be sure because she was too fixated on the flask he was drinking from.

Her temper flared, "Haymitch! You can't drink in here! This is a place of healing!"

Haymitch rolled his eyes as he screwed the cap back on, "It's _water _sweetheart."

Effie raised an eyebrow as she watched him. She hadn't noticed before but he did look different. His eyes looked bloodshot, and not from his usual hang over. The whites of his eyes and his skin had a yellowish tint, presumably jaundice. He looked thinner and tired. He'd always looked bad but he looked worse.

He nodded as he watched her. "That's right Trinket. Water. Has been for the last couple of days, one of the terms of my release."

Effie rubbed her temples, wow her head hurt. And it didn't help that Haymitch wasn't making any sense.

"Haymitch, I don't have time for this. Where's the nurse?"

He shrugged and took another sip of "water" from his flask as he slowly unravelled himself from the chair he was on. Effie almost felt bad for him; withdrawal – if that was what he was going through – was not doing him any favours. But he deserved it! He had stabbed her! Her hand went subconsciously to her stomach as she traced the outline of the bandage.

"Ahhh you're awake. Welcome back Ms. Trinket."

Effie looked up to see a bubbly nurse with bright green hair saunter in. Effie couldn't help but grin at the young female nurse, her attitude was infectious.

Effie nodded, "Glad to be back."

The nurse smiled and went about looking at charts and bustling about the room. Catching a glimpse at her name tag Effie discovered her name was Emerald. She laughed inwardly as the green-haired whirlwind continued about the room, what a fitting name seeing as everyone the young nurse had on was green.

"And how are we feeling today Ms. Trinket? You know you gave us quite the scare two nights ago; you were very unresponsive. Gave the doctors quite the workout!" Emerald laughed.

Effie started at Emerald without blinking. Surely she'd heard that wrong. Two nights ago? She'd been unconscious for that long?!

She cleared her throat, "I'm sorry… two nights ago?"

Emerald bobbed her head, "Oh yes Ms. Trinket – "

"Effie."

"– oh, um… Effie. Yes as I was saying, you were admitted two nights ago with the injury to your abdomen. There was quite a bit of internal bleeding so a surgery was necessary and the doctor thought it would be beneficial to keep you asleep so your body could heal; at least for a little while."

Effie nodded, absorbing all of the information. She stared at her manicured nails as she thought about what she'd just been told. It suddenly dawned on her and she looked up at the still bubbly Emerald.

She looked around before looking back at the nurse. "There must be some mistake surely, you said two nights ago… but we should have reached the Capitol by now."

Emerald shifted her weight looking slightly awkward. "There's no mistake Ms. Trin – er - Effie. The train is being held up because of a rockslide at the entrance of the mountain pass in District Two. We're trying to clear it as fast as we can but there's still a lot of work to be done…"

Effie frowned, well that would definitely put a dent in her schedule. Especially if the Games had to be postponed to make up for the time spent trying to clear the pass. A rockslide… what weird timing for something so random.

There was no more talk of the situation with the train as emerald continued through the rest of her examination of Effie. They talked about other things, which tributes they thought would do well, which ones they though would die in the bloodbath and which ones they thought were attractive. Effie was somewhat perturbed to hear that her tribute was lower on the list then she would have liked.

After all her vitals had been taken and her bandage had been changed – with no sign of infection thank Panem – Effie got the chance to relax. She'd gotten a lot of the answers she'd been looking for, well, at least those pertaining to her condition and that of the train. She was still curious to know about what Haymitch had been talking about. Something about a release? Had he been arrested?

Effie looked over at Emerald who was currently putting everything she'd gotten out away. She was still bubbly as ever but she seemed to have calmed down and Effie would bet her best Capitol Couture wig that Effie had been her first patient of the day. She watched Emerald for another minute; she still really wanted to know about Haymitch and she wondered how much Emerald knew.

"Emerald?" She called out in the most professional voice she could muster, "What happened to Haymitch?"

The young woman in question looked over at her with an expression of confusion. "Haymitch Abernathy? The one who injured you?"

When Effie nodded Emerald just shrugged. "Well he was apprehended by peacekeepers, naturally."

Effie nodded again, "Naturally, yes of course. But… what happened after that?"

Emerald straightened herself, the blanket she'd been folding resting over her arm. "Well from what I know they wanted to lock him away… but then we hit the rockslide and it was just decided he wouldn't go to jail, but there would be terms for his freedom. Like the no drinking thing. Oh! And it might just be a rumour but I heard he had to go see a therapist when we get to the Capitol but I just don't know."

Effie stared at her hand as her nurse explained what was happening. Ever mindful of her manners Effie refrained herself from snorting when Emerald mentioned therapy. _Yeah_ Effie thought, _And Pigs fly. _

Emerald shook her head, "Well, if you ask me Effie after what he did to you he can rot in a cell. He's useless anyways, nothing but a drunken deadweight."

Effie frowned a bit. Sure, what Emerald said was true but Effie had seen Haymitch during the worst of his nightmares. She'd seen him get trapped in his mind and as much as she thought that he needed help Effie doubted he'd ever seek it out. In his mind Haymitch was far beyond the help anyone could offer him, and wasn't that getting him in everyone's good books.

Effie looked at the clock on the bedside table when she saw Emerald look at her watch. Guess Emerald was the nighttime nurse… and one with a lot of time on her hand at that. She'd been here for quite some time and it made Effie wonder how many patients were actually in this ward. She couldn't imagine there were very many, after all the tributes weren't allowed to fight. Besides that they didn't even meet while on the train, most met during the training sessions.

After saying good-bye, Emerald left and Effie was left to her own devices. It wasn't until she blinked and almost forgot to open her eyes that she realized how tired she was. She gave the clock another glance; it really wasn't late at all. She'd only been awake for a little bit anyways, so why was she so tired?

Couldn't be because she was still recovering from a stab wound.

Nooooooo.

Sighing Effie slid down further into the comfortable pillows and the soft blankets. Another good thing about the Capitol was that everything was top notch. Even the clothing and bedding in a healing ward was comfortable, nothing like the paper sheets in the districts; those that could afford them anyways.

Letting out a yawn Effie closed her eyes. She would have liked a shower, but she highly doubted they would let her and she probably wasn't up to it either. Luckily, there was no mirror in the room where she could look at her reflection; if she did Effie figured her heart would probably stop. For now, she could just relax and not worry about being Captiol perfect. She wasn't knocking it though; Effie was itching to get her wig back on and some make-up onto her face. She couldn't wait to be pretty again.

For the amount of time she'd been sleeping prior to when she awoken Effie fell asleep rather quickly. She drifted off and dreamed of the Capitol; the people and the fashions, the colours and the Games all fluttered through her subconscious. In her dream she was shopping at her favourite boutique, they'd just come out with their new autumn fashion and Effie was excited. This boutique never failed and it was reasonably priced.

When she walked in Effie almost squealed with excitement before remembering her manners and gathering her wits about her. The whole store had been transformed with the change of the season… fashion season that was. She all but ran to the shoes, they were perfect! The golden/auburn colour was decorated jewels that reflected the light perfectly. Slipping out of the ones she was wearing Effie grabbed her size and tried them on; after she got them on she stood up and took a small walk about. They were beautiful and amazingly comfortable.

As she walked she was able to browse the rest of the clothes in the store, putting outfits together in her mind as she went. When she changed back into her own shoes she went about gathering the outfits together disappearing into the change rooms.

Two hours later she was just about ready to leave. She was just finishing picking out her new earrings and bracelets. She couldn't wait until she could wear her new clothes; nothing made her feel better than the feel of high quality material on her skin.

When she got to the check-out counter she was shocked, and extremely happy to find that there was no line. Perhaps no one else knew about it yet? It was unlikely but what other explanation was there? The confusion continued as she walked up to see no one behind the counter. What was going on here? The store was open, it wasn't like she broken in. So where was everyone?

"Problems sweetheart?"

Effie spun on her heel to see none other than Haymitch Abernathy standing in the doorway to the shop. Leaning casually against the doorframe as if he owned the place the grin on his lips made Effie uneasy, what was he doing here?

"Haymitch!" She brought her hand up to her chest to show her surprise. "You scared me! What are you doing here?"

She watched as Haymitch pushed himself off the doorframe and walked over to her at a leisurely pace. Effie was tempted to take a step back. It was ridiculous for her to be nervous of Haymitch, he was nothing but a drunken victor; someone who had fallen from grace a long time ago.

He shrugged as he approached, "Just thought I'd stop by. See what all the fuss is about."

Effie raised an eyebrow, fuss? There was no one –

Effie jumped back at the people who were suddenly everywhere. They hadn't been there before had they? Oh she was so confused!

"Haymitch," She turned to him. "What is going on here?!"

He was standing right in front of her. Spinning that damn dagger he always carried around with him. She was really getting annoyed with him now, what a stupid man. She watched as he rested the tip against her stomach.

He leaned in his lips brushing her ear, "Sorry sweetheart." And pushed the dagger into her skin.

Effie awoke with a scream, clutching at her stomach and dripping with sweat. Clamping her hands over her mouth to quieten her screams she stared into the dark room. Panicked she felt her abdomen, felt the bandage still there and her tears welled in her eyes. Pulling her knees to her chest she put her head on them. And cried.

**A.N. **Guys I swear when I start these they aren't supposed to be angsty and depressing. They're also not supposed to be five pages long but that's another story. It will get better I promise. Reviews feed my soul, please donate


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

**A.N. **You guys continue to amaze me with your amazing reviews that feed my soul and my feels. I've not quite figured out what I'm going to do but in approximately 1500-2000 words from now we'll know. Anyways, if you still like it (and even if you don't) please let me know in a review and as always, enjoy.

Effie Trinket was not in a good mood the following morning. After her initial nightmare she'd slept on and off restlessly the rest of the night, scared she would have another. She did feel better physically though, her stomach wasn't as sore or sensitive and her head felt clear of sedation and was now filled with exhaustion. Trying her luck, Effie decided to make her way to the washroom and see how much damage control she would have to do. She could only imagine what she must look like; and if she looked one tenth as bad as she thought it was not going to be a good morning for anyone.

When she reached the bathroom she flipped the light switch, taking a deep breath she looked at herself in the mirror. She almost cried at her reflection: her pale face was accentuated by dark bags under her eyes. Her hair – her natural blonder hair that was - looked absolutely dead. Her pores hadn't been scrubbed in days and her skin was getting oily… and that was only her face. Cringing she quickly stripped and went to turn on the water. As the water started to run she paused, could she shower with the bandage on? She couldn't exactly take it off could she?

One cue she heard someone enter the room, she briefly wondered if it was Emerald but she realized that didn't make sense because she'd been on duty the night before. Grabbing the robe hanging behind the door she slipped it on, secured the tie and opened the door to the washroom, peering into her room.

"Looking for someone Princess?"

Effie jumped when she heard Haymitch's voice. Didn't the man have _any _manners? Why did he have to scare her all the time?

She glared at him, "It's rude to scare people Haymitch."

"You make it too easy Trinket. What're you hidin' in the bathroom for?" He asked as he casually walked around the room before landing in the chair he'd been in yesterday.

"I'm not hiding; I was going to take a shower." She said as she watched him warily, reality and her nightmares making her nervous.

He smirked, "And how's that going?"

"It would be better if you left. And besides, I have this bandage so I can't shower."

Haymitch laughed, "Sure you can Princess. That's what the plastic cover is for. Keeps the water out."

Effie raised an eyebrow, "How would you know?" It's not like Haymitch had any medical training.

He shrugged, "Been banged up a few times."

Effie stared at him for a moment, she really didn't want to shower when he was in the room. It's not that she didn't trust him… but she really didn't. Besides, he had no reason to be here; he should be with Katniss and Peeta giving them advice to help them in the arena.

"Where are Katniss and Peeta?" She arched an eyebrow as she questioned him, feeling more like an escort than a patient.

He frowned, "Who?"

Effie rolled her eyes, "The tributes Haymitch; where are they?"

Haymitch shrugged, "Their rooms. Not much to do while the train's held up. Can't start training until we get there."

Now it was Effie's turn to frown, she'd forgotten about the rockslide. "I see. Well you should go talk to them."

"Why?"

"Because it's good manners!" Effie bristled, "Haymitch, they're lives are depending on your advice!"

Haymitch stared at her for a moment before relenting. "Fine if it'll make you quit your naggin'."

Effie grinned, feeling triumphant. "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a shower."

Haymitch muttered something under his breath as Effie turned away and she shook her head lightly, deciding it wouldn't do anyone any good to give him another lecture on manners because – like a typical man – her words went in one ear and out the other. She closed and locked the bathroom door and closed her eyes against the onslaught of uneasiness that clouded her senses. Why, when he wasn't in the room did Haymitch make her nervous? When she'd been talking to him in the room she'd felt fine, but now she wanted to sit in the corner and cry.

Frowning, she slipped off the robe and stepped into the shower, the hot water working wonders on her tense and arching muscles. Slowly, so she could enjoy the water longer she washed her hair and body. The shower helped her to clear her mind and to relax for what felt like the first time in years, even though it had only been a few days. When the water began to run cold Effie reluctantly turned the water off and stepped out pulling a towel around her. She did feel better, she felt refreshed and clean… almost back to normal.

Drying off she stepped in front of the mirror and gave herself a hard stare. There was a little more colour in her cheeks and it made the bags look a little less extravagant. She wished she had her makeup with her so she could cover them up; if she cleaned up her appearance maybe she could clean up her mind a little bit. Shaking the negative feelings away she combed out her hair and dried it as best she could with the towel. There wasn't much she could do; she didn't have much to work with as everything she owned was in her room.

Slipping back into the main room she felt much better. It was ludicrous for her to feel nervous around Haymitch; he was nothing to be afraid of… well at least that's what she had thought. Effie glanced over to where he'd fallen asleep in the chair; she wasn't going to wake him up. You only made that mistake once.

"Effie!"

Said woman spun at the mention of her name and couldn't help when a grin split her face.

"Good morning Emerald!"

Effie really like the young nurse, who was still sporting the green hair but with pink scrubs. She was innocent and represented the Capitol perfectly, not to mention she was also a splash of colour in her otherwise white room.

"Have you heard any news about the rockslide?" Effie asked. It had to have been bad for them to be stuck in the same place for so long. And what effect would this have on the Games?

Emerald shrugged apologetically, "Sorry Effie. They're trying to clear it as fast as possible but it seems the rocks landed in some pretty tricky places. They don't want to cause any damage to the train or the workers."

Effie nodded. No doubt they had Avoxes working out there trying to clear the mess as well as some peacekeepers. It really didn't matter so long as the mess got cleared as quickly as humanly possible; it had already caused such a huge mess.

Effie took a seat on the bed and was elated when her abdomen didn't throb. It was still sore but she guessed that was because of the stiches, which probably wouldn't come out for a few weeks yet. She felt fine though, just anxious to get out and back into her own clothes where she could take control of her own life again.

"Has the doctor said anything about when I can leave?" Effie tried to keep the hope out of her voice but it was hard.

Emerald smiled and nodded quickly, "Yes! He said you could be discharged tonight if you feel well enough. He said that everything looked okay and you would just have to come back in a couple of weeks to get the stitches out."

Effie beamed, barely holding back a squeal. "That's wonderful news! Thank you Emerald."

The young nurse gave her a big smiled before finishing up and slipping out of the room in a matter of ten minutes. Effie couldn't keep the grin off her face and she sighed happily. Oh it would be so good to be back in her own room with her own clothes and to be able to eat real food and have her own bed back. The best part was she would be able to get out before the train got back into action, and she could rearrange her schedule so that everything worked out perfectly.

Suddenly remembering he was there Effie looked over to see Haymitch looking at her with an amused look on his face. Effie scowled at him, no doubt he was going to find some way to make fun of her and her situation, but she wasn't going to let him ruin her mood.

"Do you really have nothing better to do Haymitch?" She asked. Her voice laced with annoyance.

He smirked and took a sip from his flask, "You think someone with no visitors would be happier to see a familiar face."

Effie blinked and frowned a little. "That's only because we're on the train."

Haymitch shrugged and put the flask away and they settled back into an awkward silence that always seemed to surround them. She wished he would just leave because he was making her nervous again and she wanted to feel the happiness that she'd had five minutes ago again. The knowledge that after she got out she'd have no reason to avoid him made her feel even worse.

Effie's shoulder slumped a bit as her thought began to weigh down on her. "You never apologized you know." She whispered.

Haymitch's eyes disappeared under his bangs but Effie didn't back down. She deserved an apology after all she'd been through and she was sure as hell going to get one. She wasn't going to let Haymitch intimidate her.

"Well?" She demanded.

Haymitch maneuvered himself so that he was sitting properly in the chair, leaning forward and resting his arms on his legs. Effie felt hope flutter in her chest but it died when Haymitch did nothing more than stand up and leave the room. When the door shut behind him she stared at it for a moment; shock paralyzing her. When she recovered she glared at the door before putting on some slippers; he was not getting away with that. Not only was it bad manners but she deserved an apology!

Pushing open the door she stepped into the almost empty corridor. It was almost eerie how quiet it was but then again, there weren't many people who got sick or were injured on the ride to the Capitol. Effie was more than ready to storm the train until she found him but he anger faded when she saw that he was sitting in the chair right outside her door. She stopped short and just stared at him; he had in his in his hands and his shoulder were bowed as if he were carrying the weight of the world on them. Effie almost felt bad for him.

Silently, Effie took a seat next to him; feeling slight triumph when there was no pain in her stomach. He hadn't moved so far, had made no movement to suggest that he was aware of her presence.

"I was back in the arena." His voice was so quiet Effie was sure she'd imagined it.

Effie blinked, what was he talking about? He hadn't been in the arena in almost twenty-five years. It dawned on her like a light being turned on; He was talking about his _nightmare._ Not wanting to spoil the moment Effie kept quiet, hoping he would continue talking.

Haymitch sighed as he dropped his hands and stared at the floor. "It was just a nightmare. But it felt so _real. _I didn't realize I was awake until I saw the blood on my hands and by then it was too late…. I'm so damn sorry Effie. So damn sorry…"

Effie said nothing as Haymitch let his sentence drop off. She'd expected his apology to bring some peace to her but she felt… the same. Worse if it was possible. She felt bad because of whatever monster of a nightmare had kept him captive. Felt bad because it was like that for him almost every night; felt bad because she had judged him.

"Haymitch…" She stared but he put up his hand to stop her.

"Don't. Just… don't" He sounded tired and Effie watched as he stood and walked down the hallway, leaving the medical ward.

Effie sat in the chair for a long time after Haymitch had gone. It was when Emerald came over to ask if she was okay when she realized she'd been sitting there for a couple of hours.

Effie laughed lightly and waved her hand, "I'm fine. I just lost track of time! Silly me."

Emerald regarded her as if she didn't quite believe but nodded after a moment. "Alright, well you're okay to leave now if you want."

Effie smiled and nodded; thanking Emerald she went to collect her things from her room. There wasn't much, just some of the things that had been brought in to make her feel more at home. She was in and out of the room within five minutes; she hadn't been able to reclaim her clothes, they'd been ruined by the blood.

Within ten minutes she was back in her assigned cabin on the train. When she walked in everything was the same as it had been when she'd woken up in the middle of the night nearly five days ago. The bed had been made, but the clothes she'd set out for the next day were still hanging neatly behind the door, and her shoes still lined along the wall. Taking a deep breath Effie took a set on the bed, this was the second time in the span of a one day that Effie was left feeling hollow by something she assumed would bring her comfort. She stared at the outfit hanging on the back of the door, it was going to be a long night.

**A.N. **Thank you guys for all of your reviews. To **Rose **who reviewed as a guest: Thanks for your review! I got it in my e-mail but I couldn't find it to moderate it. Please don't cry! Just leave me more awesome reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

**A.N. **Hello all! Your continued support with this story makes me update faster than I have any story so give yourselves a pat on the back. This being said, this might be my last update for a little while because I go back to school very soon.

To **Wil [Aka LadyNobleSong]**: Thank you for your review, you're amazingly awesome and I love all of your reviews so keep up the love! Guyz Wil writes amazing Hayffie, seriously you should all go check it out… after you read the chapter.

To **Rose: **Yay for more awesome reviews! You make me feel bad for giving them nightmares but I think they'll be less frequent from now on. Haha! My brain does come up with weird things doesn't it?

P.S. It's funny how it takes me like 1500 words to get to the point. Filler chapters ftw!

* * *

Haymitch was frustrated, tired, and for the first time in over a decade sober. The combination of the three left his sleepless and extremely irritable. Enough so that after an hour of starting at the ceiling and another half hour of pacing he'd eventually left his room in search of peace. Although a primarily futile endeavor he did happen to come across a sleeping Effie Trinket on the couch in the main car; something that did not bring him peace, but amused him to no end. She was curled into a ball on the couch, her knees tucked to her chest and her chin tucked into her chest; reminded Haymitch of a cat. She'd changed into her normal silk pajamas, but that was where the Capitol ended in her appearance, the woman hadn't even tried to cover up those bags under her eyes.

As he watched her guilt crept into his system, and although it was something he was used he wasn't used to feeling it over Effie. Over the years he'd done some nasty things to her, but that was just because she was an escort and all around Capitol bimbo. This was different though, he'd almost killed her… and all because she'd come to help him and ended up on the wrong side of the knife he slept with. A knife that was now sitting on his nightstand so that it would be out of reach in case the situation arose again. A knife he'd used to kill in the Games and something he'd almost used to kill Effie Trinket, something he'd only joked about and had never actually considered doing. Sure she was annoying but she was like an ignorant child; like everyone else in the Capitol.

He really was sorry though. When he'd first woken up he'd been confused; it was only after seeing the blade and feeling the blood that he realized what had happened. Damn woman; if she'd just left him none of this would have happened. The nightmares he could live with; had been doing so since his name had been picked out of that glass bowl. He still had no idea why she did it, why did she have to care so much? Haymitch rubbed his temple, God his head hurt. His mind was racing and he couldn't process all his thoughts and feelings.

He looked over when she frowned and mumbled, curling tighter into herself. God, he was giving her _nightmares. _That was the worst part because he knew what it was like to be trapped by fear in a dream, so close to freedom but yet so far. A small part of him wanted to be happy because she finally understood what he had been going through for too many years to count. But the time period didn't matter, because nightmares – especially ones that happened every night- had the ability to distort time. He'd been having them for years but he felt like it had been just yesterday when he'd won the Games and gone home to experience his first one.

When she started to stir, Haymitch got busy examining a portrait of some Capitol broad on the wall above the bar. The last thing he needed was the embarrassment of her waking up and catching him watching her like some stalker.

Because he wasn't stalking her.

Just watching.

"Haymitch…?" Effie's sleepy voiced floated over to him and he froze. Maybe she would go back to sleep if he was quiet enough.

He heard her sit up and he sighed as it became evident that she wasn't going to go back to sleep, at least not right away and not fast enough to grant him leave from the room. Turning, Haymitch stayed against the bar and offered Effie a half- hearted shrug.

Effie frowned, "Manners Haymitch. "

Haymitch almost laughed, that was just like her. Woman's been out of the hospital for all of seven hours and she's already well on her way back to normal. He should have seen it coming, he knew it was coming and yet he was still confused as to why he felt confused. It was probably the lack of alcohol that was making him all mushy; it had been for too long since his mind had been completely clear. Long time since he'd been left to his own thoughts, and now that he'd been reacquainted with the feeling he remembered why he'd turned to alcohol in the first place: it sucked.

Smirking at his own joke he looked up, "Yeah yeah, manners. Although if we're talking about manners, that is not the worst thing I've ever done that was… impolite."

Effie grinned, and slowly the grin turned into a laugh. A real, honest laugh which Haymitch had only heard once or twice before. Not the Capitol laugh; this laugh did not sound like bells and it certainly didn't trill, but it was real. And Haymitch smiled in spite of himself, if anyone asked she wouldn't admit it: but he loved the sound. Back in Twelve the only real laughter one heard was from children too young to understand or a drunken fool too drunk to remember. Both instances were rare and seldom lasted long enough for anyone to enjoy, so this moment was almost special.

After a moment though, the sound of Effie's laugh changed she buried her hands in her hair. It took a moment for it to click but Haymitch frowned when the realization hit, she wasn't laughing anymore… she was crying. Haymitch shifted his weight, what was he supposed to do? This wasn't Katniss or another tribute in need of comfort, because at least then he had some experience with what to do. But this… this was brand new territory for him. Children he could deal with, women he could not. Especially not the Effie Trinket kind of woman.

He rubbed the stubble on his chin as he watched her shoulder shake; the occasional sniffling noise arising from her. He would kill for a drink right now, something to just quieten his mind long enough for him to figure out what do. Taking an awkward step forward he pulled the chair over and sat opposite her on the couch. Reaching out tentatively he put a hand on her knee – and didn't miss her flinch as he did so – and exhaled slowly.

"I sorry, I don't know why I'm crying… bad manners." Effie mumbled, chuckling miserably.

Haymitch smiled sadly, "It's alright Princess. I won't tell anyone."

Effie grinned up at him, but it faded quickly. Looking back down again Haymitch saw a shiver run through her and grimaced. As hard and awkward as this was for him it was probably ten times worse for her, and that was most likely only the half of it.

"So… does the couch have better lumbar support?" He asked casually leaning back to give her more space.

Effie gave him a quizzical look. "I must admit, it's not the most comfortable thing – "

"But it's better than staring at the ceiling?" He finished for her.

She blushed and looked at the floor, "That's one reason. Yes."

Haymitch nodded, he knew what that was like. When he was younger and he'd just won the Games when he couldn't sleep he used to go lie on the porch. Looking at the stars seemed to put everything into perspective and bring some calm to his mind when things were too much. That was until he turned to alcohol after everyone had been killed, he'd found it to be a much better pain killer and mind-calmer than stars and night air.

And seeing as he could get neither here his life had gone from a living hell, to a living hell he was sober enough to experience.

He looked up to see Effie looking at him with an expression of scrutiny. "What?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

Effie regarded him another moment before answering, "You look terrible." She stated simply before a look of horror came over her features.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! What _terrible _manners!"

Haymitch wasn't paying attention as he threw his head back and laughed, not caring who heard him. The look on her face had been priceless! He wiped his face with his hand as his laughter faded to a chuckle.

"Nice one, Sweetheart," he drawled.

Effie still looked mortified when she'd finally calmed down, her blush so deep he could see it clearly despite the poor lighting in the room.

"That's not what I meant… or at least that's not how I wanted to say it." Effie said, trying to rectify the situation.

Haymitch nodded, "Compared to Katniss we're both saints sweetheart."

Effie smiled ruefully and Haymitch briefly wondered what she was thinking about. He wouldn't put it past her to feels bad about not being a better teacher of manners to the teenager. Which was stupid because it would be easier to teach manners to the chair he was sitting on.

"Why are you up?" She asked, looking out the window. No doubt wondering when the mess outside would be cleaned up and they could get moving again.

"Couldn't sleep if I tried," he mumbled softly.

She smiled softly, glancing at him before looking back out the window. "I wonder how much longer we're going to be here."

Haymitch followed her gaze. In truth he wondered the same thing, they'd been stuck here for days and it was starting to get tedious. He hadn't been out there to see the damage, but whatever had caused the "natural disaster" had done so with high efficiency.

"Not long," he shrugged. "They've worked enough Avoxes to death out there. Should be done by tomorrow."

Effie clicked her tongue but did nothing more in the way of chiding him. Maybe she clued in that he didn't care.

It didn't dawn on him that she was tired until she yawned. He watched her for a moment; of course she'd be tired he'd been talking to her for almost an hour. All those manners were probably the only thing preventing her from kicking him out of the room or going to her own. That and from personal experience Haymitch knew that when you had a nightmare the last thing you wanted to do was to go back to sleep again. That was half the reason he was still here.

"Does it get better?" Effie's voice was a whisper and he could hear the shaking in her voice.

He frowned. Did he tell her the truth? What was the truth? It hadn't gotten better for him but that was different. He'd been in an arena filled with 100% more kids trying to kill him for around a week; Effie had sustained a semi-serious stab wound and was now out of the hospital and for all intents and purposes fine. Except a taruma was still a trauma and no one can predit how that's going to affect a person. Looking up at her, he found that he really didn't know the answer to her question. She could have nightmares for the rest of her life or this could be the last one she ever had. Somehow Haymitch doubted that the latter was correct.

Trying to draw on what remaining courage he had Haymitch nodded slowly. "You know princess, I think it will. I think you're going to be just fine."

The smile he received was worth the lie he'd just told.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A.N. **Hey guys! So I know I've been gone for a while and I apologize, my muse hasn't been cooperating with my Hayffie feels. We're arriving in the Capitol! So hold onto your hat! And to everyone who reads this, have a Happy New Years! I wish you all the happiness in 2013. As always, enjoy and please review and let me know what you're thinking.

* * *

Haymitch awoke to a loud banging on his door.

"Let's go Haymitch! We're nearly there! Wear the blue suit!" He groaned at Effie's voice. Couldn't that woman leave him alone for two minutes?

Rolling out of bed he dug through his suitcase – which he never bothered to unpack – until he found the suit the escort had been referring to. He made a face at the clothing, he'd made it sort of a personal mission to be nice to the woman seeing as he had almost killed her… but if she thought that meant she could control his life she had another thing coming. Throwing on the suit he stopped to briefly look at himself in the mirror. Ever since the incident almost two weeks ago he hadn't been allowed any alcohol which had definitely taken its toll. He clothes hung loose on him and his skin had a yellowish tint, his eyes looked more sunken and blood shot than usual. Still, he had to admit that after the first couple of days he had started to feel better. He wasn't sleeping, but he wasn't dead so that was a plus.

Closing the suitcase he dragged it to just outside of the room and he left it there before he went to the dining car. He might as well enjoy the relative peace and quiet that he would get before they reached the Capitol, because as soon as they got there everyone was going to be on his back about training. He didn't know why either, it wasn't like any tributes had actually won under his guidance, if anything they seemed to die faster.

"Haymitch! We were just talking about you, come join us."

Haymitch looked over at Effie, prepared to tell her off but it got stuck in his throat. Why did she have to be so civil? She was making it so much harder, making him feel that much more guilty. Capitols and their damned manners.

Effie's wig was a pale blue today, her outfit and make-up done us so that it matched but still managed to look utterly ridiculous. He'd never understand why she was so obsessed with wearing wigs, he'd seen her natural hair on more than one occasion and it looked better than any of the clown-dos she wore on a daily basis.

"All good thing I hope," he mumbled as he took a seat at the end of the table. They'd spent almost three times the normal duration on the train and the tributes still looked pathetic.

Effie ignored his comment, "Well as you know we'll be reaching the Capitol in just a few hours. I think we should start to discuss a plan for the arena."

Haymitch laughed in a sharp bark, shoveling some food into his mouth. "Plans? How about this: stay alive."

He saw the muscles in Katniss' jaw tighten and smirked. That was somewhat of a good sign, most of the time when he told the tributes that they simply cried or gave up. If he was lucky they did both.

"Manners, Haymitch." Effie chirped icily, shooting him the same look his mother used to give him when he tracked dirt through the house.

He was just about to answer when the boy spoke up, what was his name again? Peter?

"No. You need to help us. That's your job!" Haymitch could have laughed at the innocent determination in the boy's voice.

"In case you hadn't noticed, my job isn't exactly voluntary. And you're in no position to order me around. Relax! Enjoy what's left of your life." He chuckled.

_Thud!_

Haymitch looked down at the knife that was lodged into the table beside his hand, he couldn't help but admire the girl a bit, mahogany was a dense wood.

Effie huffed in indignation, "That is _mahogany!_"

Effie's outburst seemed to have killed some of the tension in room and Haymitch brushed his bangs out of his eyes, meeting the girl's gaze.

"Alright listen. I'll help you when we get to the Capitol, but in case you haven't noticed I'm going to be a little busy. So you're going to have to work around my schedule. Take it or leave it."

He watched the two nod before polishing off his food. That was another thing he'd noticed, even though his detox had made him lose weight, he'd been eating more than he had been in a long time. After a few minutes both the girl and the boy had left, probably to go and wallow in self-pity before they got to the Capitol. He was just about to take another mouthful when Effie's slender fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"Geez woman…"

"Haymitch Abernathy. You are the mentor for District Twelve and I'll be damned if you don't at least try and help those children!"

He jerked his hand away from hers, "Listen sweetheart, I said I would help them but I got that mandatory therapy crap to go to."

Effie's eyes seemed to widen when she remembered that that had been part of the deal, or maybe it was the first she was hearing of it, he couldn't have cared either way. It was enough to shut her up and it was good enough for him.

~.~.~.~

A few hours later Haymitch stood, ready to get off the train when it finally stopped in the station. It was going to be hell out there; it always was when the tributes showed up. It had been the same when he'd first gotten there in his Games, all rallied up and excited even though the chances of his survival hadn't been any higher than theirs was. Steeling himself, he stepped out when the doors opened with Effie at his side. Usually, there was little attention focused on them, the majority went to the tributes.

Not this time.

As soon as they stepped out they were bombarded with questions and bright flashes from cameras.

"Haymitch! Is it true that-"

"Effie! How is your recovery?!"

"-stop drinking?!"

The voices all seemed to blend together, and the constant flashes were blinding, and a side glance at Effie told him that even she wasn't enjoying the attention. Which was a first.

Wrapping an arm around Effie's shoulder he pulled her through the crowd, and to her credit she didn't trip despite the 6 inch heels she was sporting. When they finally managed to get indoors and up the elevator, the commotion seemed to end. A quick glance around the apartment told him that the tributes had been whisked off to be made beautiful.

As soon as they walked in the door Effie pushed away from him, her eyes flashing with barely concealed rage.

"What was _that_?!" she demanded, tapping her foot on the ground and looking at him as if he had an answer.

"How would I know?" he shrugged, "They're your people princess."

If looks could kill he would have been dead.

"Well _someone _had to tell them Haymitch! And it wasn't me!"

"Oh! And I just jumped at the chance to tell them that I'd stabbed their precious escort?"

Effie made a sound of frustration as she turned away from him, pacing back and forth in front of him.

"Well, what are we going to do?" she demanded.

Haymitch laughed, "We? There is no we. I have therapy to go to, and you're going to stay here and do… whatever the hell it is that you do."

This only seemed to add to Effie's anger and Haymitch would have sworn that if he face turned any redder she was going to pop a blood vessel. Suddenly, a knock at the door caused the argument to pause almost instantaneously. The tributes would have just come in, which meant that it couldn't have been anyone that should have been on that floor.

Haymitch answered the door halfway through the next knocking session and groaned when he saw who was on the other side. Just his luck, peacekeepers.

"Haymitch Abernathy? We're here to escort you down to your counseling session which is set to start in ten minutes."

Haymitch gaped at them. Ten minutes? They'd just gotten there! Sighing he glanced over his shoulder at Effie before reluctantly following the armed guards. They would have to continue their conversation later. After about a ten minute walk he entered a small office that looked like the inside of a house, couches and chairs set up to be a waiting room and a small desk meant to be reception.

When they entered the receptionist looked up. Her platinum blonder hair was piled atop her head in a beehive and her eyelashes were so long he swore they could have touched her lips.

"Mr. Abernathy?" she asked even though there was no need. "Dr. Pilfer will see you now, go right on in."

Biting back a sharp remark, Haymitch stepped into the cramped office that was straight off of the waiting room.

It was going to be a long hour.

* * *

**A.N. **I'm sorry it's short but I wanted to leave it so that I would have something to write. I'm expecting to update when exams finish and I don't have any work to do, so hopefully at the end of January. Hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. **Hello! Well, my exams are done and it's good to be back. Quite frankly, it feels good to be doing anything that not school related at the moment. So this chapter is going to be Haymitch's first therapy session, I don't think I'm going to post them all but I'll do the more pivotal ones. I think the Games are going to start within the next two chapter and then it will be about 15-17 more chapters left. So about 20 in total. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to let me know what you're thinking via review format.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story a part Emerald and Dr. Acanthus Pilfer. Everything else is a part of The Hunger Games and belongs to the respective owner.

The first thing that Haymitch noticed about the inside of the shrink's office was the red. The deep red walls that were the colour of well-aged vintage wine; the kind of wine Haymitch had been served after he'd won the Games. The walls were accented with black furniture: a black leather couch, black desk and chair, black plant stand, black table with a glass top, black frickin' planters. The only things in the room that weren't black or red were the deep green plants and the golden picture frames that held what Haymitch guessed were all his psychiatric degrees.

Or what passed for them in the Capitol.

"Mr. Abernathy, welcome."

Haymitch looked to his left to see a man who had to be his doctor standing next to him. He was extraordinarily… unorthodox. The man was built like a tank, 6'3 and easily 230 lps, the man's muscles had muscles. How the pansy-ass purple dress shirt was holding in all that muscle and man Haymitch had no idea. Dark black hair that had a hint of a curl at the ends even though it was barely came down past his ears and a set of dark glasses that framed what Haymitch could only guess were dark eyes.

Grunting in response Haymitch turned and shook the offered hand, the good doctor's grip hinting at the strength he stored in those muscles.

"I'm Doctor Acanthus Pilfer. I'll be your psychiatrist for the duration of your treatment." Pilfer had a deep voice, but it was surprisingly non-threatening given his size, and Haymitch had been right, he had dark brown eyes.

"If you would just take a seat Mr. Abernathy, we'll begin in just a moment."

Haymitch rolled his shoulders as he took a seat on the black leather couch, the thing still held its shape which suggested that Acne-whateverhisnamewas didn't have as many patients as he made himself out to have. After all, how many of those Capitol bimbos needed a therapist? Most of them were born with a silver spoon in their mouths and wanted for nothing until the day they died. The victor watched as the man-beast flipped through some papers which Haymitch assumed were all of his medical files and whatnot, the court's ruling, and everything else that had been put in black and white about that night on the train.

"It says here that you are the victor of the Second Quarter Quell, is that correct?"

Haymitch snorted, "What? Too young to remember way back then? What are you, 22? 25?"

Acanthus looked over at Haymitch will a look of boredom. "27. I was 3 during your Games, I don't remember much before the age of five. But enough about me, we're here to talk about you."

Haymitch rolled his eyes, "Talk about me about what? My drinking problem? The nightmares? The attempted murder a couple weeks back?"

"Attempted murder? It's interesting that you refer to it like that because it says here that Ms. Trinket awoke you front a nightmare resulting in an accidental stabbing. No murderous intent was found."

Haymitch glared at the younger man. Shrinks has always been a thorn in his side and he'd gone through quite a few. A couple of years after he'd been named victor and he'd decided to take up alcoholism as serious, and long-term profession the few people who hadn't given up on him had decided to get him some help. However, his memories of those therapists had been of the less modest Capitol types than the Hulk that was sitting across from him now.

"Why are you so well-built?" Haymitch asked.

"I thought we were talking about you."

Haymitch shrugged, "Reciprocity is based on exchange."

Pilfer put his clipboard on his desk and leaned forward, a flash of irritation settling over his features before he regained his mask of neutrality. "Nothing too special. In my teenage years I hit the mother of all growth spurts. I just figured I might as well do some filling in with my new body."

Haymitch raised an eyebrow at the man sitting across from him. There was definitely something his shrink wasn't telling him…but then again there was a reason the two were in their current situation. And Acanthus Pilfer was not that reason.

Leaning back in his chair, Haymitch spread his palms in the universal sign of _I mean no harm_ and watched as his psychiatrist grabbed the clipboard off the desk and settled back into his businessman demeanor.

"What was your nightmare about the night your stabbed Effie Trinket?"

"Divin' right in there eh?"

"I shoot from the hip Mr. Abernathy."

"Call me Haymitch."

"What was your nightmare about the night you stabbed Effie Trinket, _Haymitch_."

Haymitch grinned; a shrink with a sense of humour, always a good thing. And for once he wasn't being sarcastic, the whole doom-and-gloom thing was really not his style and he'd been unable to escape it since he'd stopped drinking. All the thoughts he'd wanted to keep out of his head had been flooding back in and sleep had been a rare luxury.

He'd never had a quiet mind.

Thinking back to that night Haymitch tried to remember what the nightmare had been about, and found it rather challenging. It was mostly fuzzy mental pictures and a strong sense of panic and fear which most likely made it a Games related dream.

Making a face, he glanced over at the mammoth sitting in the chair, his face still impassive as he patiently waited for Haymitch to answer.

"It was about the Games. I think. It's kinda fuzzy."

"Perfectly natural. Was it your Games?"

"I don't know."

"Were you scared?"

Yes. "No."

"Are you sure about that Haymitch?"

Haymitch felt his grip on the couch's leather tighten. What was it with this guy? Most of the shrinks just gave him some pills and shoved them out their door.

"I'm sure," he ground out.

Acanthus nodded slowly, taking notice of the tight grip on the couch and changed tactics. "How's detox going?"

Haymitch felt himself relax a little into the couch. "Well it's no picnic if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't thinking that at all."

"To be honest, I feel like Hell. I've come out of whippings feeling better than this, and that's saying something."

The shrink grinned and Haymitch couldn't help but notice that the guy had pearly whites that could blind someone if the light reflected off them the right way. The guy was so much different than the rest of the Capitol and yet so similar at the same time.

"Were you whipped a lot as a child?"

"No more than the rest. But compared to some I was a saint." He chuckled.

Acanthus nodded and wrote something down on the paper that suddenly made Haymitch feel very vulnerable. Almost immediately he regretted what he'd said. The man wasn't his friend; he was just another Capitol brat taking advantage of someone from the districts.

Feeling angry and slightly hurt Haymitch stood up abruptly from the couch and made for the door.

"I have a few spots open for next week for you to book your next appointment." Pilfer murmured without even looking up. It made Haymitch wonder how many people walked out on good old Acanthus Pilfer.

"Next week?" Haymitch queried, "What do you mean next week?"

The doctor had the nerve to actually chuckle in response to Haymitch's question. "Therapy is not a one hour fix-it that you can just grab on the go. It takes time and energy to work through the real problems."

Haymitch frowned, "And what might that be?"

Acanthus met Haymitch gaze, "You know Haymitch, and you aren't the first victor to walk into my office. And most of them suffer from survivor's guilt-"

"Let me just cut you off right there. I'm not suffering from survivor's guilt. Everyone from my arena deserved to die."

"Oh?" Acanthus' eyebrow shot up, almost blending in with his hairline. "What about Maysilee Donner? What about the 23 years of children who've gone into the arena and never come out again? Did they deserve to die Haymitch?"

Haymitch stared at Acanthus, too dumbfounded to respond at first. His mouth opening and closing without absolutely nothing coming out of his mouth save the carbon dioxide. He couldn't decide whether to be angry or not, because although he wanted to be his mind was anywhere but in the red and black room he was actually in. Maysilee Donner. He hadn't thought about Maysilee Donner in a long time, and now he remembered why: it hurt. It had hurt when he was drunk and it hurt even more now that he was sober. Sobriety brought along with it a new clearness that he hadn't had for nearly 25 years. And those children.

God, those poor kids.

Despite what people thought he remembered all of their names, and even when he couldn't remember their names he remembered what their faces looked like. How scared they been when the gong had first gone off.

What their faces looked like right before they died.

Pushing his palms into his eyes Haymitch dropped back down onto the couch. He wasn't sure how much of his hour he had left but he knew he wouldn't be able to leave at that moment. Not after what Pilfer had just brought up.

"No," he whispered quietly. "No, they didn't deserve to die. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you? You sit here in your pretty little office and have no idea about what it feels like to actually work for a living. You sit here in your comfy office and make people hurt just so you can earn a paycheck. So no, Maysilee Donner didn't deserve to die and neither did those kids. But they're dead. And there's nothing you or I can do about it."

When he finally stopped to breath, Pilfer seemed to come together. As if Haymitch's outburst had been the thing he'd been waiting for to finally to get to work. Which made sense; everyone knew that there was only so long that a psychiatrist could keep on the surface before they had to drag the patient under the water. And Haymitch also knew that even though Pilfer had touched a nerve within the first hour of the two meeting, things were still going to get a lot worse.

And there was no promise of them ever getting better.

After an ensuing silence in which the psychiatrist jotted down more notes that made Haymitch want to rip his hair out Haymitch spoke up. "So…next week?"

Acanthus nodded, "Yes. Just make an appointment with the receptionist. But before you go could I ask you to do something?"

Haymitch grunted in assent.

"Try with these ones. I mean really try. It'll better their chances yes, but even if they do die you'll feel better."

"I doubt it," Haymitch murmured.

"So you're saying you'd rather go on like you have been? Even without the alcohol?"

Haymitch sighed quietly. He had a point. He was barely able to handle the Games drunk, sober would be impossible. It dawned on him that there were a lot of things that he did drunk that he wouldn't be able to do sober. Which sucked because there wasn't a lot that he could hide behind now.

Haymitch didn't answer Acanthus' question until he had a hand on the doorknob, which was when he finally stopped, staring at the silver-coloured knob.

"I already told them I would try."

Haymitch had the sense that Pilfer had nodded in his chair, "Then this should be easy."

The thought made Haymitch sick to his stomach. Easy? These Games were going to be anything but easy. And his shrink had to know that. For some reason Acanthus Pilfer didn't look like a man who waited in line for hours to bet on which tribute he wanted to win. In fact, Haymitch would have put money on the fact that his doctor studiously ignored the Games, which was a comfort because it meant that he was talking to someone that was slightly less biased than those he usually encountered in The Capitol.

Without another word Haymitch left the office. Stopping to make another appointment with the clown-faced receptionist Haymitch eventually made his way back to where he would be staying for the remainder of the Games.

When he stepped off the elevator he could see that Katniss and the boy (Rye? Peter?) had returned from being groomed and were practically ready for the parade which was set to start within the hour.

"Haymitch!" Effie chirped, appearing out of nowhere. "Don't they just look _darling_?"

Haymitch raised an eyebrow at the two teenagers dressed from head to toe in black and shrugged. He'd never been one for fashion but he was sure that what the kids were wearing was not going to be in corner shop windows anytime soon.

Effie huffed, "Don't stare Haymitch – it's bad manners."

"It's ridiculous." He countered.

Completely ignoring him Effie continued to go on about how good they both looked before she disappeared to go "powder her nose" before they left. As Katniss and the boy were ushered into the elevator and taken to get ready Haymitch decided to wait for Effie, after all it was the courteous thing to do.

A half an hour later Effie emerged from her room, and Haymitch could have sworn she'd changed her wig but knew better than to ask.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Beaming at him, Effie looped her arm through his and steered him towards the elevator, her high heels click clacking off the floor the whole time. The tapping of her shoes made Haymitch wonder why Effie could stand to be near him. He had stabbed her and even though it was a couple of weeks ago, no one got over something like that in just a few weeks. He would know.

"You've been awfully quite tonight Haymitch." Effie said softly as they waited for the elevator to make the twelve floor descent.

Haymitch had a noncommittal sound and decided to give words a try when he received a glare from the petite woman next to him.

"Was it the therapy session?" she asked.

Haymitch sighed, "Yes…and no. I don't know sweetheart."

Effie nodded like she seemed to accept his answer and looked back at the lit up number above the door as it counted down.

Surprising both of them, Haymitch spoke again, "I made a promise to him that I would try this year."

Effie smiled at that. "That's wonderful Haymitch!"

He could almost hear her excitement.

Which made him feel even worse because he really wasn't sure how much help he could offer the two kids. Sure, they had spirit, but the careers had real training that unfortunately was more helpful during the Games. There was some hope though, Haymitch knew for a fact that the girl hunted beyond the fence and made a living for her family, which meant she had to have some skill. Which could potentially be transferred into killing other people.

"We'll see," he murmured.

As they arrived at the place where they would be watching the whole parade on the screen, Haymitch couldn't help but feel a small bead of happiness rise in his chest. He couldn't describe it, it just felt _good, _like he could actually do what he was about to set out to do. Glancing at Effie he grinned a little, he would right that wrong too. Or at least he would try to, maybe with the shrink's help he could repair the rift he'd created. As much as she tried to act as though everything was back to normal she was still a little pale, and there was still a hint of dark circles under her eyes. All things he'd put there.

Turning his attention back to the screen he watched at his tributes lit up the arena the people in the stands went wild with excitement.

Maybe there was hope after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.** First off, I owe Alice an apology. I know I said about 4 days and I know it's taken longer unfortunately I had quite a lot of homework to do over my break and it just got in the way. Second, I made a plan to update at the beginning of every month and that got thrown off a little bit this month but I'm still hoping to be able to update at the beginning of April. I'm going to start the Games in this chapter just because I want to get this started. If you like (and even if you don't) please read and review. And as always, enjoy.

P.S. This chapter is barely edited, I wanted to get it up before bed. I'll go over it later so please don't grammar Nazi me too much. If you want to complain do so about the suckish filler chapterish nature.

* * *

Haymitch had been wrong.

There was no hope.

That fun little realization (not that it was something new to him) had come to him shortly after the Games had started. The bloodbath had been for the most part uneventful even though Katniss had gone against what he'd told her and ran directly towards the cornucopia. The training sessions had gone as well as to be expected but although they had been frustrating Haymitch had kept his promise. Either way something seemed to be working because not only had the girl scored unbelievably high with the game makers she also seemed to be unusually popular within the Capitol. Something that could be very useful later on.

Effie on the other hand, was driving him insane. It was like the woman was made out of stupid questions. Normally, he would just drink himself to the point where it didn't matter but with that option no longer available he just had to sit and try not to kill her.

"Sweetheart it doesn't matter why he made a pact with the careers."

"Of course it matters!" she huffed, "He must be planning something."

"Or he's looking out for number one."

Effie shot a glare at him that he ignored, his eyes trained on the screen.

"That's not true Haymitch. Maybe if you had paid more attention to him you would know that."

Haymitch rolled his eyes; it annoyed him mostly because there was truth in what she said. He hadn't paid too much attention to Peeta because he had been convinced that Katniss had been the one who'd needed the help. Peeta had seemed to have everything under control from the time the train had pulled into the Capitol. Truth be told Haymitch had no idea what the kid was doing with the careers but he could only hope that he knew what he was doing.

A scream brought their attention back to the Games and Haymitch closed his eyes as another kid was killed in the arena. Lighting a fire at night? He hadn't thought anyone was that stupid. Pinching the bridge of his nose Haymitch let out a long breath. For the first time since he'd seen the shrink he actually wished that he was back in Pilfer's office. Even though the guy was an ass there was something oddly comforting about the session they'd had.

"Well," Haymitch started. "Night Trinket."

As Effie murmured a 'good night Haymitch' back at him he made his way to his room even though he knew there was no way that he was going to get any sleep. Not with that kid's screams still ringing in his ears.

Closing the door behind him he glanced over at the washroom and briefly considered the merits of a shower and a shave. It wasn't that he particularly wanted to but if he wasn't going to sleep he may as well do something productive. Kicking his shoes off and placing his flask on the dresser he padded into the bathroom and flicked on the light. Squinting he pushed the dimmer switch down a couple of notches, had the lights always been that bright? Sure they'd been bright when he was hung over but so was a candle.

Shrugging off his clothes he got into the shower, the hot water and the wash-rinse-repeat routine helping him to clear his mind. Stepping out he toweled his hair and pulled on his boxers and a robe, there wasn't a point in getting fully dressed again and he didn't want to make the effort anyways. On impulse he pulled a brush through his hair, which was longer than he would have like it to be but he hadn't exactly had to chance to get a haircut with the Games, court ordered sobriety, and therapy.

Haymitch was roused out of his thought by a loud crash in the hallway. Pulling on some slippers he opened the door to see Effie Trinket hunched over one of the side tables and a vase on the ground. Well…at least he assumed it had been a vase there were too many pieces for him to count.

"Trinket?" he questioned.

The only thing he got in response was a hiccup which only served to confuse him further. Either Effie Trinket had a case of the hiccups or she was…drunk?

"Effie?" he tried again.

This time she looked up at him and Haymitch almost recoiled. He'd never seen her look so bad. Her makeup was smudged – which was uncharacteristic of smudge-proof makeup – and he wig was slightly off centered. That added to the fact that she had the biggest grin he'd ever seen and eyes that were just too glassy for normal proved she to him that she was drunk.

"Haymitch," she purred. "You're wet."

He nodded slowly, "Um…yeah. Tends to happen when I shower. Listen, Effie are you drunk?"

She straightened herself, something that proved to be difficult as it appeared that she'd broken a heel somewhere between where they'd been watching television and his living compartment. Placing a hand on the wall to steady herself Effie seemed to have no inclination whatsoever for self-preservation as she just continued to giggle.

Rolling his eyes he walked over, careful not to step on any broken vase and took Effie by the elbow, pulling her over to his room.

"No! Haymitch let me go!"

Her voice almost made him do so. He could have sworn that Effie sounded…scared. Opening the door he let her go as soon as they were both in and closed the door behind them. No doubt the avoxes would be along soon to clean up the mess and the last thing Effie needed was the news getting out that she'd drunk herself silly. Not to mention if it did get out Effie would never forgive him even if it wasn't his fault.

He chuckled, "Well sweetheart you want to tell me what drove you to get pissed out of your…Effie?"

He'd started talking before he had turned around and now that he had he wished he hadn't done so. She was crying.

Effie drinking was crying.

She'd taken off her wig too, he noted absently. Her blonde hair was held up on top of her head by the multitude of pins she used to keep it under her wig. All he could do was stare at her, he hadn't the slightest idea about what to do with a crying woman.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "If it's about your heels, you can buy new ones you know."

That made her laugh, something for which Haymitch was grateful for. At least if she was laughing.

Shuffling from one foot to another Haymitch felt strangely awkward. Which was strange because he'd never felt awkward around the escort before. Annoyed, and angered yes but never awkward.

"So…" he tried again, "You gonna tell me why you're drunk and crying in my quarters?"

"You should leave the therapy to your doctor Haymitch." Effie all but snapped at him making Haymitch raise an eyebrow.

"You should be in your own damn quarters dreaming about shoes or something and you're not so start talking Trinket."

Effie glared at him for a moment before getting to her feet (when had she taken her shoes off?) and stalked over to him. Without the heels she was significantly shorter which would have made him laugh under different circumstances.

"And whose fault is that?" she demanded, sobering quickly.

Haymitch laughed and shook his head. 'Oh no. You are not blaming this on me. I'm not drinking remember, it's not like someone held a gun to your head and forced the liquor down your neck."

"What else am I going to do?" She challenged, "It's not like I can sleep because every time I do I dream of you finding another creative way to kill me!"

He blanched, "Effie it was an accident – "

"It doesn't matter Haymitch! You still did it and now I have to live with it!"

"You think you're the only one?" He countered. "I have to live with it too Effie, you think I like having this over my head? If you had just stayed away none of this would have happened."

The slap was a sharp sound in an otherwise quiet room.

"Don't you dare." Her fists were clenched at her sides. "Don't you _dare_ Haymitch Abernathy. I went to you that night because I was worried. I wanted to see if you were alright. I did not deserve this. Don't you dare blame this on me."

After she was done they both stared at each other, breathing heavily from the intensity of the argument.

"I should go." She said finally.

He nodded slowly, "Probably."

Neither moved as another moment went by and Haymitch began to wonder if made she wasn't as sober as she'd seemed. She definitely wasn't 'sober' by any means but at least he wasn't worried about her knocking over some more vases on her way make to her own compartment.

"I don't really blame you." Her voice was barely above a whisper but in the quiet room Haymitch heard every word.

"You should."

"You were having a nightmare Haymitch – "

He shook his head, "Doesn't matter though does it? Still my knife and your stomach."

Effie sighed, "I know…I..I just thought that you should hear that."

There was another moment of silence and Haymitch just chalked up the whole awkwardness to the fact that he was tired and she was drunk. Although, this had to be one of the longest conversations they'd ever had, not that they usually had anything to talk about usually.

Haymitch grinned, "So…if you're not sleeping and I'm not sleeping where does that leave us?"

Effie gasped, "Haymitch!

Haymitch simply grinned, it was good to have some levity back between them. Everything was already so serious with the Games and they'd only just finished day one which meant there was still a lot to get through assuming his tributes lived through the night.

Gathering up her shoes with only a hint of a stagger, Effie brushed pat him on her way to the door. He stopped her when he heard it open.

"Don't step on the glass."

He could almost feel her blush even if he wasn't looking at her, Effie was too proud to do anything other than huff and shut the door behind her. After she'd gone Haymitch sighed and grabbed his flask off the dresser taking a large drink from the thing. Although not as satisfying as alcohol it did help him to think clearer at times.

Collapsing onto the bed Haymitch stared up at the ceiling. For such an extravagant room he would have thought the Capitol could have come up with a better colour than white. Shifting on the bed he pulled something out from underneath him and smirked when he produced Effie's discarded wig. She was going to be annoyed with him; he already knew that he leaving him at his place was going to end up being his fault.

"Stupid Capitol brat" he mumbled as he rolled onto his side placing the wig on the pillow next to him. He may have not been able to sleep but he could sure as hell try.

* * *

**A.N. **Not even going to lie. I really didn't like this chapter…I just didn't have any good ideas I just knew I needed to break down the barrier between Haymitch and Effie. Hopefully now they can get closer together and have some interesting things happen along the way.

Oh yeah, and if you could keep a friend of mine in your prayers. She's going through an incredibly hard time right now [I don't know how much she wants people to know so I won't go into specifics]. But if you could keep her in your hearts I'm sure she'd appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.** Hello all! Well I hope you liked the last chapter. I only got a couple of reviews so I'm just going to assume y'all liked it because it's easier for me to believe. I wouldn't call this a filler chapter but I did do some experimenting. Acanthus has been an interesting person for me to write and I know he had a story in him so I really wanted to find out more about him, although I fear I may not like what I find. Anyways, I would greatly appreciate you leaving me a review. And as always, enjoy.

**To Alice: **Thanks for your review! I understand that sometimes computers can suck but thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one!

Acanthus Pilfer hated the colour red. Which was only slightly ironic because of the fact that his entire office was painted in the colour making going to work everyday more of a struggle than it already was.

Staring up at the (white) ceiling Acanthus wondered how much time had passed since he'd gone to bed. He hadn't been sleeping of course, but even just lying on the bed gave his muslces and limbs a break. It had been a long time since he'd had a good night's sleep, most of his nights were spent like he was now, staring at the ceiling and wishing for a kick to the head REM style.

The knock at the door only slightly surprised him. Although he couldn't say that he hadn't been expecting her, he couldn't say that he had been either.

"It's not locked, " he murmured.

The door opened with only the slightest hint of a creak and then soft footsteps could be heard as she crossed the floor and crawled onto the bed, lying down beside him and resting her head on his chest. Her nails bit into his scalp as she rain her fingers through his short hair, the feeling weirdly soothing as he allowed his eyes to close and his body to relax.

"Acanthus?" she queried.

'Mmm?"

"How long have we been doing this?"

Acanthus made a noncomital noise as he pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes and rubbed, as if it would help him in any way.

His body stiffened as he felt a feminine hand trace a scar than ran from hie left pectoral down to the top of his navel. The hands smoothing his hair back never stopped moving over his scalp.

As her hand began to trace another, nastier, scar Acanthus felt his chest tighten and his his lungs begain to burn from the lack of oxygen.

"Shh." She sad softly, "Breathe Acanthus. You need to breathe."

Right.

Just breathe.

It was such a simple thing, something he instrcucted each of his own patients to do whenever they were on the edge of hysteria and yet when his ass was hanging off the cliff?

Nope.

Nothing.

But as she pulled away he shook his head, even as his body continued to tremble. Damn it he'd been doing so well.

"I think you need to start talking Acanthus."

Sighing, he surged forward into a sitting position and pushed his palms into his eyes, wishing the action could wipe his slate clean. God he just wanted to be _normal_ was that too much to ask for? He just wanted to be Acanthus Pilfer, not the psychiatrist or the patient and especially not the scared little boy who'd been beaten into submission for eighteen years of his life.

"I'm just tired" he mumbled unconvincingly.

She rolled her eyes and even though he knew he wouldn't be able to fool her he just really didn't want to talk about it. It had been almost ten years since he'd first stumbled into her office and looked into her kind eyes. Her office had become a safe haven for him, some where he could go and just talk without the fear of being judged or told he was stupid.

She'd been there when he's finally gotten his degree and when he set up his practice. Just like she was there for him now.

"You know, " she said rising up onto her elbow, "I remember the first day you stepped into my office. You were eighteen, thin as a bone, pale, and scared. When I look at you know it's hard to think that you were that boy who'd come into my office, but just because you look different doesn't mean you are. Just because you seem okay doesn't mean that you don't still have nightmares like I know you do."

Acanthus ran a hand through his hair, "I know I should just get over it-"

Before he could finish he found himself on his back staring up into the serious face of a woman who'd never taken any shit from him.

"Now you listen and listen good. You _know_ that isn't true. People just don't get over trauma with a snap of the fingers. I don't know what's got you thinking like this but it needs to stop. Now."

Suddenly he was six years old again and being scolded by his mother because he knocked over the vase on the end table while chasing a ball. He felt the same shame and had the urge to turn his head away so he didn't have to look into her too kind eyes, a kindness he didn't deserve.

Long after she'd left Acanthus continued to stare at the ceiling. When he couldn't stand it anymore he got up and walked over to his full length mirror, stripping down naked in front of the thing. Looking at his body he didn't see anything that he particularly liked, sure, he had a broad chest, muscles roping through his arms and legs and a strong chin but all he could see were the scars. He remembered how he'd gotten every one of them too, it was like there was a whole section of his mind dedicated to never forgetting how he'd gotten to where he was then.

Dropping his head and staring at his toes her linked his fingers behind his neck and used his thumbs to massage his shoulders.

It was going to be a long night.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Stepping into his practice the following morning Acanthus was relieved that his receptionist wasn't there yet. God knew her heart was in the right place but if he had to listen to one more story about her on-again-off-again boyfriend (or was it fiance?) Jakks he was going to go insane.

He entered the red office after limited cringing and sat down at the computer, pulling up his schedule for the day. Compared to some it was a 'light' day but he was still booked pretty solidly. Scrolling through the list of names he wrote them on a paper so he could grab all the files he needed and have them on hand so he didn't have to waste time later.

Haymitch Abernathy – 12:30

He couldn't help but grin. If he was being honest he hadn't been sure about whether or not the Victor would come back but he was glad that he had. Although all of his patient had issues to work through there weren't too many who had 24 years of mentoring under their belts. Not to mention having fougt and survived the Games.

And almost killing an escort.

Details, details.

"Dr. Pilfer?" his secretary's head popped in through the door. "Your 10 o'clock is here."

He nodded, settling in to his chair making a motion with his hand, "Thanks. Send them in please."

And so it began.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Two hours later Acanthus was on his way to his lunch break. His first two appointments hadn't been too intense but then again, he wasn't too sure there was really anything wrong with them. Sure, they had some issues but Acanthus was positive it was more of a personality disorder, which wasn't something he specialized in.

Sure, he'd studied personality disorders in school but narcisism was common in The Capitol.

Leaning back in his chair in the café, Acanthus took a sip of his drink. A quick glance at his watch told him that he had to be back at his office within fifteen minutes. Using the time he had left he turned his attention to the screen in the café, which of course was showing the Games. Although it went against what he really wanted he had been keeping up with the Games this year, watching them as often as he could stomach it. Currently the television was replaying the events of the early morning in which Katniss had been woken up by a wall of fire. The nasty burn she was sporting a testament to her near-death experience.

Shaking his head Acanthus finished what was in his cup and paid the barista on the way out, determined to get back to his office before Haymitch got there. He'd only met the guy once but he had been watching Haymitch for most of his life, in fact, Haymitch had helped him to understand what went on in the mind of a Victor. There was a lot to be discerned from watching someone on a televeision screen. From what he'd seen Haymitch did seem to care somewhat about the tributes he was to mentor, it was just that he'd given up faith in himself and in the people around him.

Which is why Acanthus believed that 12:30-1:30 pm was going to be a long hour.

Stepping into his office with moments to spare Acanthus quickly grabbed Haymitch's file and got it ready before making a quick pass in front of his mirror to ensure that he looked presentable and that there wasn't anything stuck in his teeth.

Acanthus knew the moment that Hayitch arrived. Not only did the man cause a rukkus in the reception area but Acanthus could hear his footsteps from inside his office. And although Haymitch Abernathy was not a stick it's not like he weighed 300 pounds either.

The man all but broke the door down on his way in and then preceded to pace around the office, leaving Acanthus to close the door.

"Hello Haymitch," Acanthus greeted.

"She's gonna die. Dammit! First she runs towards the damn cornucopia. And now this! And the boy, oh, don't even get me started on that idiot." Haymitch seemed to blow right over his greeting and Acanthus wondered if Haymitch even knew he was there.

"Take a seat if you like Haymitch," he offered.

Acanthus had to force himself not to grin as Haymitch glared at him before giving up and sitting down, obviously not happy with being stationary. When a moment passed and Haymitch hadn't said anything Acanthus figured he might as well see if he could get the guy to talk.

"Seems like that tribute of yours had got herself into some trouble," he offered.

Haymitch snorted, "You make it sound like it was some naturally occuring thing. The Gamemakers are to blame for this."

Acanthus nodded, "So what are you going to do?"

"Whaddya mean?"

Acanthus shrugged, "You're her mentor right? Surely she must have some sponsors to help her out."

Acanthus watched as Haymitch seemed to consider that option. It didn't surprise Acanthus that the Victor had never thought of it before. After all, from what he'd gathered most of the tributes hadn't had much oppurtunity for a gift from the sponsors.

"I've never been good at making friends." Haymitch mumbled.

Acanthus leaned back in his chair and made a gesture for Haymitch to continue, it was easier if he thought that he was revealing what he wanted on his own agenda.

"Don't give me that look Doc. You know damned well that no one's going to give me anything given my track record."

Acanthus shrugged, "I don't know Haymitch. I mean you were the Victor for one of the Quarter Quells and people will remember that. They may be more generous than you think them to be."

Haymitch laughed, "Generous?! You Capitol bimbos don't know the meaning of the word!"

"Well if you approach them like that you'll get nowhere quickly."

Haymitch rolled his eyes and Acanthus could tell that he wasn't going to get anywhere by appealing to the Capitol citizens. Which made sense because someone who'd had their entire life uprooted was not going to trust the one who'd been doing the uprooting.

"They seem to like Katniss though. After all she did score very high during training and they both seemed to do fabulously with the crowd at the parade. What have you got to lose by not trying?"

Haymitch frowned and Acanthus watched him carefully, well aware of the fact that during their last session Haymitch had mentioned that he had promised the tributes that he would try this year. It seemed a safe bet that calling on that promise would evoke something within the man sitting across from him.

Acanthus felt a twinge of sympathy for the guy when he leaned forward and ran his hands threw his hair. It was obvious Haymitch was under a lot of stress and the frustration of not knowing what to do seemed to be getting to him.

Pulling a notepad off his desk the psychiatrist wrote down some numbers before tearing it off and extending it to his patient.

"Here," he started. "Take this. These are some numbers for a couple of people I know who have been willing and generous sponsors in the past. I'd try them first."

Haymitch seemed to hesistate before taking the slip of paper and staring down at the thing before looking back up at Acanthus.

"Thanks," he murmured.

Acanthus shook his head, "I just gave you the resources. You have to decide how to use them, but I do wish you the best of luck."

Haymitch grinned at him, "You're a shrink down to your very core huh?"

Acanthus inclined his head, "It is my profession."

When Haymitch seemed to relax back into the couch Acanthus considered his options. There were a variety of place he could go from there, a lot of things to talk about. Although there was a lot they had to discuss Acanthus wasn't sure whether Haymitch was ready to talk about some of the things he wanted to talk about.

Patients were like that sometimes.

"You look constipated when you think, ya know that doc?" Haymitch's question startled him out of his reverie but he managed to catch himself before he jumped.

"What's your excuse?" He shot back.

Haymitch's eyebrows shot up to his hairline before he laughed in a hard burst, slapping his knee as he said, "You're alright Pilfer."

Grinning, Acanthus nodded. "Thanks."

When a silence fell between the two of them Acanthus shot a quick glance at the clock on the wall, the hands reading just after one pm.

"How's Effie?" he asked.

"Today she was pink again. Out of all the colours she's worn I think I find that one the least offensive, which is ironic given it's pink."

Acanthus arched an eyebrow, "That's not what I meant."

Haymitch's shoulder seemed to drop a bit, "We had a…quarrel."

"A quarrel?"

"I would call it a fight but she was drunk."

"Oh?"

Haymitch nodded, "Yeah…I don't know. I think she blames me."

Acanthus leaned forward, "For the incident on the train?"

Another nod but he remained silent.

"Are you sure? I know you don't hold the citizens of The Capitol in high-esteem, are you sure it wasn't just a misunderstanding?"

Acanthus half expected Haymitch to react in a violent manner. It was usually for his patients to react defensively, especially when they were second guessing themselves. Instead, he just seemd to become even further distraught.

"She said she has nightmares."

"Well that's normal for someone's whose experienced a trauma. You of all people should know that."

"She's having nightmares because of _me_. It's not the same."

Ahhh. "Her mind is trying to make sense of what happened Haymitch. Add in the fact that she's probably still in a state of shock and fright and you're going to get nightmares."

It was then that Haymitch got up and started to pace again. Feeling a sense of unease come over him Acanthus took another glance at the clock. They only had about five minutes left.

Shoot.

He hated leaving people in a state where they were unstable, but he had another appointment after Haymitch and he couldn't put it off. It wouldn't be fair to the other person if he did.

"Haymitch why don't you bring Effie with you next time?" Acanthus was aware that he was reaching but it was worth a shot, and if he could get the two of them to do some opening up it could help everyone involved. Including those kids in the arena.

Haymitch shot him a look that made Acanthus want to check and make sure that he still only had one head. Acanthus shrugged and he watched as the idea was mulled over and Haymitch considered the proposition.

"Might have to drag her here," he muttered.

Acanthus chuckled, "I'm going to have to advise against that. It goes much better if people are here of their own free will."

"I guess time's up eh?"

"Looks like it."

Haymitch nodded and went for the door, having seemingly recovered from the intensity of the session they'd just had.

"And Haymitch? You should get her some help as soon as you can. If she gets an infection…" he let his sentence hang between them.

Haymitch nodded and then he was gone, the door shutting quietly behind him. Reaching for his phone he pressed a button and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Kira? Can you get me all the medical files for Effie Trinket? Yes the escort. No I - I just - Kira please be professional. Thank you, and send in my 1:30 please."

As Acanthus swapped Haymitch's file for his next patient's he began to plan for what he was going to do when the Victor and escort came to see him next week. He wasn't even sure if either was going to be cooperative, which could be extremely difficult come next week.

As his next patient came through the door, feet shuffling and sniffling heard every couple of seconds Acanthus refocused himself. Haymitch and Effie would have to wait, there were more pressing matters at hand.


End file.
